Window to the Soul
by InkPhantom
Summary: Namine has had demonic powers all of her life, and all she has to do to obtain each power is to change the color of her eyes. One battle with a silver haired man was all it took to make her life better. Now all she has to do is kill Naraku. SessxOCxKouga
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Hello everyone, this is my FIRST fanfiction that I've uploaded, although I've written alot more. I wrote this about two years ago, so its not exactly up to my standards in terms of writing quality, but I didnt feel like rewriting it all. Once I get to about chapter three I'll be writing new, improved parts of the stroy but for now lets see how this goes. Please, dont go easy on me because I'm new, give me what I need to hear to improve my writing! **

* * *

I sat atop the lightest branch of the highest tree and watched the travelers passing by, tying up my long red hair to stay out of my face. My eyes flashed a bright orange and the black armor I wore disappeared under me. I jumped to the next branch and saw the travelers I had sensed. This party was different from the others though.

There was a handsome man dressed in a white kimono. He was tall and his silver hair swung down to his ankles. There was a crescent moon on his forehead and a fluffy tail around his shoulder. A young girl and a small creature that resembled a toad traveled along with him.

The man looked up and sniffed the air. He looked my way but saw nothing and kept walking. I chuckled and kept following the group.

They kept walking until the small girl spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru can we please take a break?" The man looked at the girl with no expression and slowly nodded his head.

"Joken watch Rin while I go ahead." His voice was clear and perfect and it had a special ring to it. He whistled and a two-headed dragon swooped down from the sky. "When Rin is rested come find me." He still held no expression on his face. He shot a quick glance at me. "Make it quick."

"Y-yes Milord" the toad like creature I now knew to be Joken stammered. The girl sat down and he sat next to her, his staff pointed upwards. There was a beautiful woman and an old man carved on the top of the staff. The beauty was pointed toward me, her eyes began to turn red.

_Its time to move, to many suspicions, _I thought. I moved without sound and leaped to the nearest branch the man, following him as he slid fluidly through the dense forest.

Suddenly, he took off at great speed, zipping ahead of me. _He's fast but not as fast as I am. _I began to run after him slowly my eyes turning lavender as I drastically picked up speed. Downfall, I was now visible.

"M-Milord behind you!" The toad man shouted. _Damn it! _He saw me. The man they called Sesshomaru looked back, and began to slow. Was he going to challenge me? I sped up and almost crashed into him, but he jumped high into the air, body posed for an attack. I followed suit and I was right below him when he aimed a swift jab down toward me. My eyes turned sky blue and I dodged the attack with grace. Gravity began to take effect on the man and he started to descend. I didn't though, rather I glided through the air like a bird, aiming my flight towards my opponent. As quickly as he could, he tried to dodge out of the way of my attack but I took pride in my speed as a landed a smooth dropkick on his shoulder, sending him crashing into the ground. The impact shook the earth slightly and once again I was amazed by my own strength. With a stifled giggle I landed next to him with a very faint thud, changing my eyes back to lavender the second my feet touched the ground.

"Not bad but I'm sure you could do better." I said to him. I offered out my hand. "Sesshomaru is it?"

Almost catching me by surprise, he got up quickly and flew at me, his hand aiming at my chest and turning a poisonous green. I forced my self backward at landed on the ground right as his toxic claws would have raked through my chest. Since his chest was exposed, I through all the muscle I could into one kick, sending him skyrocketing away. He landed behind me, getting to his feet quicker than I did. With one swift glance I realized this was no longer a sparring match, his eyes had turned a demonic red. "Identify yourself!" He snarled at me.

"No!" I snapped back like a little girl. To hell if I was going to take this guys crap, even if I did attack him first...

His red eyes grew wider and his expressionless face started to show anger. Did he just GROWL at me? Screw this! "Yeah yeah, I can do that too!" My eyes darkened and turned a blood red. "But I can do more than that!" I raised my right hand in the air and Sesshomaru rose with it. I snickered and threw my hand to the side, watching him as he flew unwillingly into the nearest tree.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of green and turned to face the woods. The toad man and the little girl were watching through the bushes. With a newly formed plan, I made my way to them, careful to be quicker than the man behind me. The girl started whimpering and Sesshomaru attacked me again. Was he protecting her? I wasn't planning to hurt her, but I suppose that's how it looked.

I jumped away and dodged his attack. "Relax! I'm not here to hurt anyone!" He kept attacking and I kept dodging. "Seriously Sesshomaru, What's your problem?" He growled like a wild dog, showing all of his teeth. _Fine!_

I ran toward the little girl as my eyes turned orange, making my body disappear from sight. Sesshomaru growled and tried to find me by smell, either way it didn't matter, my mission was accomplished. I had grabbed Rin and carried her behind the nearest tree, my eyes changing to a lime green as soon as I was out of sight. Immediately my shape changed and in a split second I had taken on another form.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" Sesshomaru was now facing the girl and I, although to him I'm sure he only saw two of the exact same little girl, with every detail identical, even the voices. By now the anger had bled out of his face, leaving the same emotionless zombie I had witnessed before. He once again tried to smell me out, but my scent was now the same as hers, and he couldn't figure out which was his companion, and which his enemy. Only the small and almost unnoticeable darting of his eyes could reveal he was even worried about the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl and I said simultaneously. _Which one am I? _I taunted in my mind. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their blank stare and he turned away.

"Come Rin." he mumbled.

We both ran to him, as I made sure I matched her exact stride and posture with just a few mild glances at her body. In an instant, he turned around and slashed at us claws. Wrong! The real Rin fell to the ground. Another successful change! She might die though...

"Come Rin." He said again.

Setting aside the loud conflict in my mind, I turned my eyes to pink and ran to the girl, she won't die because of me! Gently placing my hand over her wounds, I flooded her body with healing pink light. Sesshomaru turned around, letting a slight trace of regret wash over his golden eyes.

He bent down to her after I finished healing her wound and stroked her hair, she was now snoring softly in a peaceful and pain free sleep. He picked her up in his hands and walked to the toad man.

"So the big bad demon has feelings for the little human girl." I said to him, trying to keep the teasing out of my voice.

"She is of use to me as a servant. If she were dead I would have left her." He replied.

"Well I wouldn't leave one of my own to die." I whispered, granting myself a bit of his interest. "I am human, yes."

The interest he had in me for a moment flitted away like a feather, but I could see a slight flash of disbelief on his face. He said nothing and started to walk away.

"Well Sesshomaru my name is Namine, where are you heading?" He stopped and turned around, his face still emotionless, obviously either very forgiving or just crazy. Our eyes met and surprisingly enough, he actually _smiled!_ It was a very handsome smile, even if his cold eyes contradicted it's sarcastic warmth. It sparked a small bit of attraction in me, but it evaporated in a hurry.

"Oh Milord! Don't hurt the w-woman!" The little toad shouted in a now very annoying voice before he turned to me. "Oh you're in for it now! Master Sesshomaru is going to kill you now!"

I smiled his same smile, with sarcasm and icy eyes. "I'd like to see him try." My threat must not have touched him, for he was still smiling at me. Actually, it was getting kind of creepy... Before I could rudely ask what his problem was, the smile disappeared and his nose twitched at a new scent in the air, one I had identified as well to be a group of humans, not to be worried about.

"Inuyasha..." He growled with intense hate before turning back to the clearing in which we fought, now holding company to the group we both sensed.

My eyes turned lavender and immediately I could see farther into the clearing. My sense of smell also heightened and I realized that there were a few weak demons in the group. "Ug... This place reeks of Sesshomaru!" A cute boy with long silver hair like Sesshomaru's said. "Actually I think he was just here!" He looked around and sniffed the ground. "Yeah, but that's weird, I think he shed blood!

Involuntary my eyes did a quick evaluation of Sesshomaru. He had no wounds that I could see, but maybe there were some under his kimono. I suddenly felt my face get hot, as I caught myself thinking of what his chest would look like shirtless, but I flushed the thoughts out quickly as he turned towards me. Handing my the still sound asleep Rin, Sesshomaru walked out into the clearing.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sesshomaru coolly greeted.. He was speaking to the silver haired boy, the one I now identified to be a half demon, something I had never smelt or seen in my 17 years of life. The half demon boy called Inuyasha drew the sword he had at his waist.

"Sesshomaru." The boy shouted. "Come to get beat again?" Wow was this guy pompous, apparently Sesshomaru thought the same thing since he gave a pissed off grunt and attacked.

I wanted to move in closer, and my busy fidgeting made Rin stir in my hands. I looked at the toad man watching his master fight. "Hey thing." I blurted out to him. What was his name? He jumped. "Watch her. Make sure she stays safe." He nodded in fear as I laid Rin next to him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still going at it when I walked out.

I really didn't want to interrupt but the pure hate on Sesshomaru's face told me he was getting serious about this battle, and to be honest, I didn't want the other guy getting killed or anything, I was just being the good Samaritan here. "Guys, why are you even fighting?" I shouted out. They both looked at me, Inuyasha's face seemingly annoyed and confused, and Sesshomaru just plain looked angry. Maybe it's because I left Rin with that thing, I don't know.

Inuyasha laughed mockingly. "Bringing along more humans with you, huh? A weird girl too!" he teased. Sesshomaru shot a glance at me, was he ashamed that I was there? Stupid men and their pride.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are calling me weird and I wouldn't really be talking about bringing humans along because you have like 3 behind you. I don't see what's wrong with humans! And what's with attacking Sesshomaru! Do you even know him? And..." Inuyasha looked away like I didn't even speak and continued his fight with Sesshomaru. That's when I got angry. First he calls me weird, then he completely ignores me... My eyes turned from pink to lavender and I charged at him, punching him right in his gut as I get closer, sending him gasping for breath. "Listen to me when I talk to you!" I shouted at him, pretty pissed off now.

He laughed. "You're getting humans to protect you now, brother? "

That's when my head kind of shut down, the confused meter literally tipping over the top. "He's your brother?" I mumbled. I turned to Sesshomaru to ask him what his supposed brother was talking about only to see his back about 20 yards away, heading to the woods "Hey! Wait up for me!" But of course, he kept walking.

"Stay foolish human. Come and I will kill you." he stated. He whistled and his dragon came with the toad dude and Rin on its back. He directed the dragon to fly somewhere and disappeared into the forest, running quite fast.

"Fine! Ill just stay with these guys!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out, knowing by now he couldn't hear or see me. I could have followed him and I would have, but what use would it be? Besides, who needs him anyway? He's just mad because I beat him!

I turned around to find Inuyasha staring at me, and I felt kind of guilty. I sighed and then gave him a really innocent smile. "So your Sesshomaru's brother? Inuyasha? " I asked.

He put his sword away and immediately my mind pointed out a small detail about it: she sword transformed into a large fang when removed from the sheath, and returned to its original state when replaced. I made this assessment quickly, no demon would appreciate another eyeing their sword. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" he sneered. Wow what a jerk.

I shrugged. "Just wondering. So, why were you fighting?" I asked.

He gave me a look like I was an idiot. "Hey, I didn't start it. He's the one that's all 'Give me the Tetseiga!' and I'm not going to let him take my sword, so I fight him!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." I pointed out. Inuyasha just gave me another odd look and turned his back to me again.

"You would think so, anyway come on guys lets go!" His voice was directed at an empty felid, everyone he was with had already left. "Guys wait for me!" he shouted into the distance, trailing off after his comrades. I began to follow after him but after a moment he turns around and very rudely asks, "Where do you think your going?"

"With you of course." I answered.

"After you were with him I don't think so!" he cried, walking away ahead of me again. I caught up with him quickly.

"Come on please the only reason I was with him was because I was sitting in a tree and I went down to talk to him, then he attacked so I defended my self and ended up beating him in a duel and Rin was hurt and... Look, can I PLEASE just come with you? I don't have anywhere else to go!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, but you better not get in the way. Climb up on my back."

I look at him blankly, blinking twice before I replied. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if not you wont be able to keep up with me!"

I laughed and then realized he hadn't seen how fast I could run, and gave him a little challenge. "Try me. I'll give you a 5 second head start." He just stood there like I knew he would, completely unaware that there MAY be someone in this world slightly more skilled than him. Men are moronic spiteful idiots.. "5...4...3...2...1..." The count off was pointless, but as soon as the last number came out of my mouth and I finished giving myself a silent, childish "blastoff" in my head, I took off at full speed.

The surge of energy that blasted through me made it feel like I was flying. That quite amused me seeing as how I COULD fly. It felt nice to let my muscles use their full capacity, their full strength, to simply run, like both a fierce lion, and a graceful gazelle at the same time.

As much as I enjoyed the freedom I slowed down, waiting for the slower Inuyasha to catch up. I knew he couldn't keep up with me going my full speed, and I honestly didn't want him to dislike me more than usual, so I let him speed past me, ignoring his teasing laugh like he was actually winning. I tried to stay near his side, not to be beaten myself. We ran in silence for a few minuets before finding the edge of the woods where it opened up into a nice, beautiful village where peaceful looking adults and children were carrying their harvest or goods from the market back to their home, smiles plastered on their faces. It warmed my heart, slightly, as I noticed all the happy faces of the villagers as Inuyasha and I walked through the village, obviously heading toward a small hut on the slight outskirts of town.

As we approached he gave me another unsure look before shrugging his shoulders and entering the shack. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the questions I knew were to come, then stepped into the hut as well, receiving well deserved stares and a few glares. With a sigh I threw myself onto the ground in front of them all and recited my well practiced introduction.

* * *

**There it is, chapter 1! PLEASE review, that'd be SO nice. If you want to know what Namine looks like, I have a picture on my profile of her using a facemaker found on It has different pictures for each color of her eyes. Btw, that power will be explained, as will other things in the future Chapters. :) thanks for just taking the time to read! After 2 reviews I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of Namine

**Well here is Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. Umm please Review... and please tell me if its original... because ive never seen this idea anywhere but...yeah... Picture of Namine on my profile. I forgot what else i was going to say... hmmm... R&R!**

Chapter 2

**Eyes of Namine**

"Hello everyone, my name is Namine, and I was wondering if I could travel with you all for a while." Best to say who you are and what you want in the first sentence, my mother taught me, before any unnecessary assumptions were made. "I've been wandering around the woods a bit, looking for..." I paused then trying to complete the sentence in my mind.

"Looking for...?" prompted a girl about my age or a year younger, dressed in odd clothes for the season. She wore a green skirt, matched with a green trimmed, white blouse. Her chocolate brown eyes set in her round face surrounded by thick black hair were open in curiosity. Something about her demeanor told me she was the typical "young, innocent, and pure" type. It made me want to like her, the way someone would want to like a puppy.

"Reason," I said smoothly, trying to put emphasis on the word. "Just... A reason to be here on this world. Sometimes I just need something to DO, to keep myself occupied. I was never ok with mediocrity, so maybe I search for adventure. Whatever it is I'm looking for, I haven't found it..."

"Well where is your family?" asked another woman. She was much older than the other girl was, possibly in her mid twenties. There was a sharpness in her dark eyes that put me on guard even though I knew I was safe. She was obviously a warrior. There was strength in her arms and legs, so knew she packed a punch stronger than most normal men. Any woman that would present her self as such a beautiful warrior was ok in my book. Her tone surprised me though, it was extremely friendly, already past the point of suspicion to just curiosity.

"My father raised me alone and I grew up with him in his village until I was an older child. One night while I was sleeping a horrible crash woke the whole village, and when everyone made it outside to investigate, we saw a huge demon attacking, destroying everything in its path. I watched as it crushed my father and everyone I knew with its disgusting limbs. The whole time I was angry and scared but I was also curious. This demon, it had a sensible mind, and it was not eating everything in it killed, something I had always been taught were demon qualities. Instead it spoke to itself, in a crazed way, asking 'Where is it? Where is it?' Even more surprising, it had the face of a handsome man, with eyes that seemed more like an evil genius than a deranged beast." I paused. The company was glancing at each other warily.

"Do you, by any chance, know this demons name?" asked a man dressed as a monk. He was young, mid twenties, and his black hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. He was quite handsome. His eyebrows were furrowed in seriousness, as he inquired about the demon that killed my family, but he had smile lines around his lips, and I knew he was usually a playful funny person.

"No. I can barley remember much about the incident, especially his face. All I can remember is that I registered it as human... But his voice." I shivered involuntarily. "That is one thing I will never forget about this demon. Shall I ever hear that voice again, the being who posses it will die." I let the icy hate of my wish slither into my words as I made this statement. No one was scared, everyone looked at me as if they understood, even though I'm sure none of them could.

"So how did you get away?" asked a childish voice, snapping me out of my inner fuming. It came from a small fox demon, one so cute I almost giggled. It was the shortest, most innocent and kid like demon I'd ever seen. I gave it a small smile.

"Everybody panicked but... Somehow I made it away into the woods surrounding the village. I ran until my feet bled, and I fell into unconsciousness just as traveling monks were passing. They took me to the nearest town they could find... Then..." I let my voice fade away. I barley met these people but somehow I felt as though I could trust them, a feeling I don't get often. "Then I slept for a couple years."

Inuyasha, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, snorted in disbelief. "You slept for a couple of YEARS? That's impossible!" The eyes of everyone else agreed.

"Well obviously not, seeing as how 3 months ago I woke up from a deep sleep aged about 5 years with powers that couldn't be explained and a yearning to be out in the world." I said in one big blurt.

"Powers?" asked the monk warily. "What kind of powers?"

I sighed. I hadn't really ever explained this to anyone, so this was going to be hard. "When I woke up after so long the village I was in rejoiced, they thought I was a celestial being who, when awoken, would save the village from the demons that plagued them for so long. I was scared and I felt awkward in my older, foreign body. Still, I didn't want to disappoint the villagers, I was renowned to them. They kept me alive all the years I was asleep, gave me shelter when I'm sure no one else would have. So when they came, the demons, I fought them off with my bare hands. At first I was unsure how it was possible, especially after years of sleep, but... It was true. I had killed every demon with a few punches. That's when I realized that I was strong, VERY strong. I out lifted every single man in the village. Then I realized I could run faster, jump high, swim longer, even my abilities to see, hear, and smell were heightened. A couple days after my victory I was summoned to an old monk's house. There he greeted me sweetly, getting up when I knew his age made him nearly bedridden. But his smile reminded of old friends reuniting. I asked him, 'Do I know you?' He laughed and replied, 'I doubt you remember me, but I was the monk that rescued you the night that you fell into your slumber, do you remember?' And I did remember his voice assuring me that I would be safe before I fell unconscious. But the face didn't match that from my memories. After asking him about it, his answer stunned me. He said, 'Well child, that's because you've been asleep for nearly 50 years now.'" Everyone grew still.

"50 years?" exclaimed the young puppy like girl. I nodded my head but didn't say a word.

"That still doesn't explain the powers," pointed out Inuyasha.

"I'm getting to that part," I replied softly. "Don't worry the story ends soon... The monk noted something to me, something that connected in my mind." I looked each on of them in the eye before going on. "He said that my eye color had changed from when I fell asleep. I knew my eyes and my powers were connected and... Well the rest I'll have to show you."

"Show us?" said the older woman suspiciously.

"Yes, the best way to show you what I can do and how it all relates is through demonstration. Do you think we can go outside for this?" They all nodded and proceeded to exit the hut. On the way out they introduced themselves.

"Oh by the way, I'm Kagome," said the young girl.

"And I'm Sango, this is Kirara," announced the older woman, indicating to herself then a small, cute, cat demon curled up on a blanket in the corner.

"I'm Miroku, and this is Shippo and Inuyasha." He gestured to himself, the cute fox demon, and the half demon I already knew. I nodded and smiled at each one of them, as though we were already good friends.

We were outside the hut now and I started the demonstration I knew would be confusing and difficult. "After I saved the village from the demons I decided to leave and go off on my own to go and see if there were any remains of the village I once lived in. I wont go into all the details, but it was overrun and infested by demons of all nature, most of them extremely stronger than what I defended the other village from. How did I know this? Well pay attention to my eyes." At that moment I did the first eye change in front of these new people. I couldn't see it, but I felt something like a painless swift spark at the back of my eye, and I knew they had changed into a dark green. Most of them gasped in amazement. "When my eyes change this color I no longer have super strength or acute senses. Instead I can FEEL things with my mind. I can sense thing like how strong a demon is, if danger is approaching, even if something is pure or evil. For instance, I can sense a pureness from Kagome and..." I paused, confused. "Something...Strong. And tangible on Kagome. Almost shaped like pieces of... A jewel?" I looked at them bewildered.

"We'll explain about that later. Please continue with your story," urged Miroku, obviously intrigued by what I was doing.

I nodded. "I can sense every single life force in this village and farther, I can sense the presence of every animal in the forest, every bird in the sky. At the time I decided I could do this, I didn't realize my eyes changed colors. I just wish for the ability, my eyes change, and I am able. The depth of this ability is uncertain for now but it comes in handy."

I heard a murmured "Fascinating" from someone, but with my eyes emerald rather than lavender, my hearing wasn't as great. "My usual preference is lavender," I stated, changing them back. "It gives me greater abilities in almost all parts of my body. Inuyasha you felt how hard I kicked you earlier, and you also saw how fast I ran. It's parallel, if not better, than any demon out there. Including your brother, may I add," I said to Inuyasha. "But that's a story for later. Let me finish explaining the rest."

"There's MORE?" exclaimed Sango.

"Oh yes," I said, "Much more."

* * *

"I can fly," I simply stated. Once more I felt a familiar spark on the back of my eyes and I knew they had turned sky blue. With a smile, I jumped into the air as hard as I could. As I started to descend, instead of landing I flew upward into the sky, easy and free as a bird. "As you can see, gravity has no effect on me!" Then I giggled and did a little loopy loop in the air.

"What's 'Gravity'?" Sango asked. My fun air antics were done. There was no way I could answer this question without raising suspicions, I wasn't supposed to know about things like 'Gravity', things I learned about in my dreams that I'm not even sure are real.

"It's a force of nature that pulls all things to the Earth. So when we jump we don't go floating off, we land. Its something we learn about in schools, in the future," explained Kagome. Her words may have confused most people but they didn't fool me. The gang all gave me wary glances, but I interrupted before they could explain.

"It makes sense. She comes from the future, that's why she dresses oddly and has a weird aura coming off of her." My eyes switched so quickly from blue to emerald and back that I didn't even start to descend. "It honestly doesn't weird me out, seeing as how I'm a human who can sleep for 50 years, only age 5, then wake up and fly. As for the gravity thing, I must have heard someone else say it, and it stuck. Sorry about that," I said sheepishly.

"No problem! Go on," said Kagome cheerfully, not even slightly aware that someone from my time knew a concept that was learned in the far future. I have to be more careful about what I say.

Then I went on. The demonstration lasted throughout the day, pushing me past the point of exhaustion. I showed them almost every one of my powers, and they gaped at me in awe. I felt powerful, elated, as if I could do anything. Hell, I probably could. When my eyes turned orange, I turned invisible. Dark blue and I could create force fields, red I became telepathic (another word I learned in my dreams), pink I could heal with, lime green and I could shape shift. There were a few more that I let them see, others I kept to myself. After all, I had just met them all.

As night fell I searched for a spot to sleep. Then I saw it, a beautiful roost spot on a branch at the edge of the village looking directly at the moon. With a shallow goodbye I left the group for my sleeping spot, perfectly aware that Inuyasha was following me.

I sat up in my tree for a while, letting the silence overwhelm me. Inuyasha sat under the tree, I didn't know why and didn't care to, I just let the peace set in. After a while he spoke.

"Why were you in the forest with my brother." There were no inflictions in his tone, no curiosity, no malice. I couldn't read the emotions behind the question that sounded so flat.

"I'm not sure. I saw him passing by when I was scouting for travelers. I was looking for an adventure, or maybe someone who had a problem with demons that I could help out with." I shrugged and sighed. "He seemed interested but…"

"My brother's a jerk. You shouldn't talk to him." This made me angry.

"I don't really think it's your place to tell me who or who I can't talk to. He seemed nice enough!" Inuyasha snorted sarcastically. "Well I guess your right there. But he did care for that girl he was with. Rin, right? She seemed special to him. Kind of like Kagome seems to you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long time. Eventually he got up and walked off. "Don't compare me to my brother." He said evenly and left.

I didn't understand him one bit, and I knew there was something dark about the brother's relationship. But I let it slip away from me, like I let everything else as I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ks

_**Well here it is, champter 3. I guess you could say the story is moving a little fast. Please review! I really really really need reviews. So this is where you meet the people stated in the title...Umm... Yeah. So im going to upload my first chapter of 'Lunar Rainbow' A twilight fanfic. So please check it out ;) Thanks everyone, thanks to people who read and DOUBLE thanks to people whor review!**_

* * *

**Kikyo, Kouga, Kaana, and Kagura.**

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise, painting the sky with calming reds and yellows. After a few moments of relaxation, I jumped off the branch I was sleeping on and went back to the small hut. Kagome had left to her own time to get bandages and supplies for whenever we were to leave, and the gang and I decided to stay in the village for a week and wait for Kagome to come back. While I was there, I learned interesting things about them. Sango has a kid brother that she is trying to save from an evil creature called Naraku. This same creature turned Inuyasha against the woman he loved and gave Miroku a curse called the wind tunnel in his right hand. Kagome is the reincarnation of the woman Inuyasha once loved. Her name was Kikyo. She died in the fight that Naraku created between Inuyasha and herself. They were also searching for something called the Shicon Jewel that Kagome accidentally broke. It gives power to anyone who claims it and Inuyasha wanted to use it to become a full demon. After a week of bonding, Kagome returned and we all fell asleep knowing she was back and safe.

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was asleep and Inuyasha and Kagome were missing. I searched around outside the hut for a clue when I saw silver soul collectors heading into the forest, souls in hand. With a quick decision, I let my eyes dissolve into lime green and my anatomy change into that of a squirrel. I scurried into the forest to find Inuyasha about a mile deep, on his knees and dazed.

"Kikyo..." He stammered. _Isn't Kikyo the woman Inuyasha was telling me about? I thought she was dead. _That's when I saw her. A beautiful woman that resembled Kagome sat up on a branch in a tree, bringing into herself the souls that her collectors dropped. The woman called Kikyo opened her eyes, and Inuyasha stepped forward to her. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly.

Her eyes flashed evilly and my squirrely body tensed. I hid behind a tree as she came over to Inuyasha and I flinched when her pale hands met his shoulders. She was a ghost. "I am here to kill you Inuyasha." Her words must have meant nothing to him, for he sat still and blank. _What? She wants to kill Inuyasha? What's her problem. I thought they were lovers! _I sat silently behind the tree, ready to transform at a moments notice. If I have to save Inuyasha, I'll be ready.

"Kikyo... Why do you hate me so much?" Inuyasha murmured with hurt staining his voice.

"Don't you get it? If you die, we can live together in hell! We will never be apart again. You and I can live together for eternity." She sighed into his ear. _Ha. Like Inuyasha's that stupid! _But my doubt grows when I see his wrap his arms around her pale body and pull her in for a passionate kiss. I shivered involuntarily. There was so much emotion hanging in the air it scared me.

"Why can't we live here together, Kikyo? Why do we have to be in hell?" Inuyasha demanded of her when they came up for air. Kikyo said nothing, but planted her probably cold lips on his once again. A rustle in the bushes behind them sounded, and I almost transformed to jump out and protect Inuyasha, but I saw at once that it was Kagome. Her brown eyes were blank and lifeless, and her mouth was bunched into a tight line. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Kagome! What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha ripped himself out of Kikyo's arms without a second thought and ran over to Kagome. He tried to put his arms around her, but her frigid stature refused to give in to him comfort.

Kikyo looked hurt. "Does that girl really mean more to you then me? She demanded with as much emotion as a ghost could muster. "Inuyasha..." she whispered before her soul collectors began picking her up and leading her away.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered back with regret, watching her retreat into the night. He turned his attention back to the young girl shivering in his arms. "Kagome are you alright?" He tried to put his arms around her again, but she pushed him off. With a shake of her head she ran off into the forest, no doubt crying her eyes out. _Poor Kagome. She's probably in love with Inuyasha and to witness that would be heart breaking. _Inuyasha just stood there, dazed or confused. He lifted his head in the air and sniffed, looking in my direction blankly. Without hesitating, my eyes turned lavender and I transformed back into my human form. He wasn't surprised, but there was an overwhelming sadness that clouded his topaz eyes. He fell to his knees as I strode over to him.

I knelt down and let my arms wrap around him in comfort. He didn't move. After a while he spoke. "This happens all the time... I meet privately with Kikyo and Kagome ends up watching. I don't know who I want. Kikyo was my first love ever and Kagome makes me feel like I belong... I don't know..." He looked like he was on the verge of crying. He looked up at me. "What do I do?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you what to do, but I'll tell you this. You can't keep doing what you're doing. One day Kagome's heart is going to break and she'll never speak to you again. Kikyo is dead isn't she?" He nodded. "She can never be with you on this world. You can only be with her if you go to hell. Inuyasha I don't believe you deserve that." I said with finality and sureness. I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere and I... forgot." He looked strained, as if he was trying to remember something important.

I nodded and stored that statement in my hand to think about later. "Just remember that Kikyo isn't going to be your only love. Come on, I think we should get back. " At that moment a scream came from the direction of the village. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come on, hurry!"

My eyes turned sky blue and I ran as fast as I could before jumping in the air and flying off to the village. Inuyasha held onto my hand as I lifted us over the hut. As we landed, Inuyasha drew his sword and my eyes flashes emerald as I surveyed the enemies approaching. _Crap…_

We burst into the hut to find Kagome with her hand over her tear streaked cheeks with Sango and Miroku comforting her. "Inuyasha you jerk!" Sango began.

"No time!" I shouted at her. "We're surrounded!" Sango pulled up her weapon and Kagome took her bow and arrow. I shot her a pitying glance as we came out of the hut, but she thoroughly ignored me. A villager ran up the hill to us.

"Please help the village..." The man said before he dropped to the ground. Dead.

"Look at the sky!" Miroku shouted. We all looked up to see a horde of demons coming from a black hole in the clouds. Miroku began taking the beads off of his hand.

"No, Miroku! Look! Naraku's poisonous insects!" A swarm of huge insects crowded around the demons, almost as if they were herding them together.

"I sense a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome looked around franticly. "Over there!" She pointed at the forest where we were earlier and Inuyasha ran into it. A look of sorrow crossed her face, but I rushed into the forest after him. "There are two!" Kagome screamed after us. I stopped.

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango you can handle the demons, right?" I yelled to them.

"Yes, just go ahead and find who's controlling them and get the jewel shards!" Miroku answered. I nodded and ran into the forest. When I caught up with Inuyasha he had a look of hatred of his face.

"I smell that mangy wolf around here! This time he doesn't have Kagome to protect him! I'll finish him!" _Wolf? _At that moment a sort of tornado came through the forest and stopped in front of Inuyasha. A man jumped out of the tornado. He was VERY handsome. He had a long black ponytail hanging from his head. His waist was covered in a fur coat that seemed to have a tail coming out of it. He looked at us.

"So, Mutt-face, where's my woman, Kagome?" He said dryly. _His woman? _Inuyasha fumed.

"She is not your woman! If you lay a hand on her I swear I'll-"

"Whoa, wait a minuet!" I butt in. "You can not go and see Kikyo and then expect to get jealous over this guy! I mean COME ON you just kissed her right in front of Kagome then you're going to protect her from another man? You seriously have issues." I concluded as he growled at me. _Did the last couple of hours not happen at all? _The wolf man looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking down at me with some sort of a smug expression

"I don't think that's really any of your business." I said back. My eyes turned dark green. I looked at his legs and there was a faint pink light illuminating from them. _Must be the jewel shards that Kagome sensed._ "So you have two jewel shards in your legs?" I asked him.

"You can see them?" he asked, eyes wide. I nodded. Even Inuyasha looked surprised. "Well then in that case... You ARE much prettier then Kagome and you can see the jewel shards too, so..." He grabbed my hands. "My name is Kouga and you will be my new woman!" I just stared at him for a moment before dismissing it. He was obviously insane. Cute, but insane.

"Whatever. My name is Namine," I said back. Inuyasha began to argue but I stopped him. I grabbed Kouga by the shoulders, laughing a little at his wide eyed gaze, and threw him down to the ground. At the same time, a large brown tentacle hit the spot where Kouga stood. My eyes turned red and I jumped to safety. As quickly as it had attacked Kouga, the tentacle charged at me but I held it off. Inuyasha drew his sword as he looked up at the sky. The tentacles were coming from the bottom of a... _baboon man? _My eyes turned sky blue and I jumped into the air. There was a faint glow coming from a small tentacle nearest the baboon man. I grabbed hold of that tentacle and ripped it off. My eyes turned brown and a slow poison started to spread, causing the disgusting limb to shriveled and go limp. I threw my hand inside and ripped out the jewel shard, and set it in a pocket of my armor before landing and turning my back. I've got what I need. "Take care of it, Inuyasha!" I shouted and sauntered away.

"Namine, look out!" I turned around and saw two giant tentacles headed right for me. I prepared myself to destroy both of them, but Kouga came running toward me. He kicked one of the tentacles away, but another was coming for him from behind. I reached out for him, but it was too late. "Run Nami-" The tentacle pierced him through his back.

"Kouga! No!" _He saved me, he saved me, and he's dead._ My eyes turned and a power I didn't recognize surged through me. I wanted to scream at the demon, but instead I jumped up and touched the baboon mask. Instantly it stopped moving and slowly evaporated into dust, leaving nothing behind but the extra jewel shard and a pile of ashes. I turned around. "Kouga! Why did you do that!" I ran to his side.

"Hmph... He's been through worse." Inuyasha said like a jerk as he started to walk away.

"Inuyasha please help me! I injected poison in the demon and when he pierced Kouga it spread to him and… just look how big the wound is!" There was a large hole right through his chest. My eyes turned pink as I tried to heal the wound, but when I touched him, my pink light turned green and wouldn't let it heal. "The poison won't let me heal the wound! Inuyasha help me!"

"Ha...I don't need the help from a filthy mutt... Just leave me here... Just need to rest..." Kouga fell asleep.

"Please Inuyasha just carry him back. The poison is already getting to him. If we leave him here he will die in the hour!" Inuyasha sighed but picked Kouga up and began taking him back to the hut. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha..." and I followed him back.

When we got to the hut Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were finishing off the last of the demons. Inuyasha brought Kouga to the hut and set him down on the floor.

"There he's here. I don't see how that's going to save him, but, hey, that's your call." Inuyasha mocked, but I ignored him.

"Kagome can you make an antidote for heavy poison?" She nodded and went out side. "Sango will you bring me some cold water?" She nodded and left. I picked Kouga up and lay his head on my lap. _This is my fault, this is my fault, I can not let Kouga die! _He began to stir, but I shushed him down.

When Kagome and Sango returned with herbs and water, I spread the cold water over Kouga's forehead and Kagome began to make the antidote. By the time she finished I could see the life slipping away from Kouga. My poison is deadly even when passed on, I'm surprised he even lasted this long. We fed the antidote to him and waited. My eyes turned pink again and this time the poison let me heal the wound. A short time later Kouga was sleeping peacefully on my lap.

Inuyasha got up. "Come on. He can handle himself from here." Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she walked out and sighed. "You coming?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I want to be here when Kouga wakes up. I might catch up with you, I might not." Inuyasha nods.

"Ok...Oh and thank you Namine, for everything." He looked at me for a second then walked out of the hut.

After about an hour of anxious waiting, Kouga opened his electric blue eyes and looked up at me.

"Good morning Kouga. Are you feeling better?" I asked sweetly. He blinked then nodded and smiled at me. He tried to get up, but it was too much of a struggle for him. "Don't try and get up! You won't even make it out that door without collapsing!" I laid him back down and looked at his wound again.

Namine, are you ok?" He looked at me with concern.

I laughed. "Don't worry about me. I'm not the one that has a hole in my chest." My voice softened. "Thank you for what you did. Not many people would go out of their way to save me. I owe you my life. It was my fault that this happened to you..." He sat up next to me.

"Now don't get all sad on me. Where did mutt face go?" He sniffed the air.

"You mean Inuyasha? He and his friends left earlier. Tell me something, why do you and Inuyasha so angry at each other?"

"I'll explain it to you later. First I have to get to the wolf den and make sure everything is ok there." I sighed. "You didn't go with mutt face and his friends?" I shook my head.

"I wanted to stay and thank you for what you did. AND make sure you don't try and go anywhere with the injuries you have." He tried to get up again. "Stop moving! You're just going to make it worse!" My eyes turned dark green and I changed my mind. "Never mind, we have to get out of here fast!" I put his arm around my shoulder and carried him out of the hut. When we got outside a woman and a girl were waiting for us.

"Hello Kouga." She said. "We've come for your sacred jewel shards so hand them over and we'll let you live." The woman had a fan in her hand and the small girl was holding a mirror.

"Who are you and what do you want with Kouga!" She ignored me and opened her fan. My eyes turned lavender.

"Foolish mortal! Stay out of this and I'll spare your life!" She waved her fan and blades of wind began flying at us. I grabbed Kouga and jumped to safety. Too late. One of the blades hit my neck.

"I said WHO ARE YOU!" She gave me a sinister look, but I didn't back down.

"My name is Kagura the wind sorceress and this is my sister Kaana. Nice to meet you." She waved her fan and more wind blades came at us. My eyes turned a dark blue and an energy shield appeared in front of us.

"I won't let you hurt Kouga!" He tried to get up, but I forced him behind me. She chuckled. My eyes turned silver. "So you're a wind sorceress huh? It would be a shame if someone else controlled wind, wouldn't it?" I waved my hands and formed a ball of air. I launched it at her. The air hit her hand and knocked the fan from it. _Bull's eye_.

"Kaana!" Her sister stepped forward. The small girl had white hair and wore no expression. Reminded me of... _No time to think! Attack! _I clapped my hands together and a fireball flung itself at Kaana. Kagura laughed icily as Kouga grabbed my hand behind me and pulled me to the ground.

"What are you doing! Your going to get yourself killed! You need to hide!" He wasn't listening to me. He was looking at Kaana's mirror. My fireball was about to hit her when it stopped just inches from her face and flew back at me. My eyes turned dark blue and the shield came up again. The blue in my eyes lightened and I grabbed hold of Kouga. "We have to get out of here." He said as jumped into the air and began to fly away, leaving Kagura and Kaana on the ground. Once we were in the sky and far away from the sisters my body relaxed.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Kouga was looking up at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey no problem. I owe you one remember? Anyway since we have no choice... Where is this wolf den of yours?" I asked. He pointed to the northern mountains. I nodded and sped off to them. _Wolf brothers, here we come!_


End file.
